


Love was made for me and you [Art]

by ha_kko



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_kko/pseuds/ha_kko
Summary: Art for the Cap-IM Reverse Bang 2020 ficLove was made for me and youbyRossKL!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	Love was made for me and you [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RossKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/gifts).



> All my ♥♥♥ to Ross for writing a fic that went above and beyond what I could have ever hoped for! Thank you so much for being so understanding, and for cheering me on ♥ I couldn't have asked for a better collaborator. 
> 
> Please make sure to check out the fic and leave some love :D

* * *

  
**I.**

  
_"“Since when does Steve Rogers drink?” Tony teases. He watches Steve getting closer and closer, stopping only when his body is pressed up to Tony’s right side.  
  
Tony ignores his accelerated heartbeat and blames the sudden heat on his third drink.  
  
Steve took the first step, actively sparing Tony from further worrying about the plan, but exposing him to a whole new category of overthinking.  
  
“It’s iced tea, Tony.” Steve smiles. His free hand wanders down Tony’s spine. “You know I don’t drink on the job,” he finishes, hand resting on Tony’s hip. Holy shit._  
  
  


__

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Stay hydrated y'all xoxo


End file.
